This disclosure relates in general to configuring computing entities. More specifically, this disclosure relates to configuring cloud provisioning entities.
“Provisioning” generally relates to a configuring, managing, and providing of software and/or computing services. In the context of a cloud provisioning environment, a cloud provisioning server can configure, provide, and manage software and/or computing services that are allocated to an end user/consumer. Software and services are provisioned to end users by providing the end users with instantiations (“instances”) of the software and services.